Felix: Spartan 666
by Katarina Wolffe
Summary: ON HIATUS! "I'm like Superman. I know when I'm needed." -Tucker from RVB. So maybe Felix didn't realize how much she was needed on Colony VI when she's sent there, but she is. As psychotic as she may be, she knows how to take down a Covenant Army.
1. Chapter 1

This is my Halo fic. HAPPY BUNGIE DAY! So, this story is about my amazingly cool (and rather insane) OC Spartan II (Spartan 2 for those of you who can't read roman numerals). It takes place around Halo 2, probably. Chances are you won't see Master Chief and the gang all that much, but you never know. You might see the Arbiter, because he is REALLY REALLY COOL! (he's one of my favorite characters!) I would also love your reviews, PMs, etc. For every review you give, a random fan fiction writer gets really happy. Don't you want that to happen? Also, this story is 100% not a romance story. Just no. N-O spells NOOOO. Or no. My OC's too cool for that. This story is pure awesome. I hope. And now, because I can't think of anything else to say, a disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER! I don't own the Arbiter, or Master Chief, or Cortana, or a single grunt. *sigh* If only. If only. BUT I do own my OC and this plot line, along with Clarence. (Just you wait and see…)

So. Are you ready for a Halo fic? (cue audience: YEAH! Clapping and cheering, etc.)

Chapter 1: Gunfire in the City

FELIX POV:

When I first heard a gun fire, I was the only one not on the ground. I don't mean that my 8th grade classmates were dead. However, when the sound pierced the silent spring air of New Dublin (the city I lived in, located on the remains of old Ireland), the children were huddled on the ground in an instant, clutching their ears and screaming bloody murder. While them, and even the teacher, were down there, I stood, completely undisturbed by the noises. I stared at where they had come from, and saw an all to familiar face. My mother.

My father was deployed to Reach. When this news got to my mother, she started to act strangely. She would sneak away at night, or cry for hours on end, and now this. She was shooting a silenced magnum on the streets of New Dublin, at nothing in particular. This didn't scare me, it just broke my heart. Mother had always been unstable, but I didn't think she'd go this far.

"GET DOWN!" the teacher shrieked at me. I ignored her, and walked to the window. We were on the first floor. I jumped through the window, and walked calmly through the deserted play ground. Another gunshot.

"Mother!" I called into the fading light.

"Aria?" she called.

"Yes mom, it's me. Put down the gun! Father wouldn't want this if he could see you! Father wouldn't want this if he could see you!" I repeated. I heard the sound of metal hitting the floor. And my mother crying.

My mother was brought to the insane asylum. They kept her there for a long time. Eventually, my mother escaped the asylum, I have no idea what happened to her afterward. I was in 9th grade at the time, and I had stopped attending school altogether. Without a home and unwilling to report myself to the orphanage, I went to the only place I knew: the deserted asylum. I couldn't report myself to the orphanage anyways. For all I knew, my father was still alive. But he was far away, and his house had been taken. The asylum had been abandoned, so it was an easy place for me to go. On occasion I stole food, sometimes I would even beg. If I was lucky and got some money, I could buy food. This was rare though. In the asylum, I led a lonely, but somehow satisfactory, life. I never had to bother with children my age, or anything of the like. Though I was still the same Aria O'Malley that had stood there in the classroom a little while ago, I changed.

I was lying on a stained bed in one of the asylum rooms. I was remembering mother and father. I remembered a time just before my father was deployed to Reach. He was talking to me.

"My little Felix," he said. He always loved to call my Felix. "If you want to really live, you have to be strong. You have to fight for what is important, and see what others cannot. If your little green eyes can see where you are heading, you will be able to prepare yourself, and be strong. So be strong, Aria, Felix, be strong." He walked away, onto the transport vessel. He was gone from my life from then on.

It then occurred to me that I am not being strong. I am hiding in an asylum, little Aria, hiding from the world. If I want to be strong, I cannot be just Aria. It was that night that I decided that I was not Aria O'Malley. I was Felix O'Malley. I was strong. Nobody could stop me.

Someone pushed me. "Hey, kid. I want your food," some boy, no older than I was, grumbled. I was an 11th grader, tough and often starving, still living in the asylum. I hadn't heard anything about father on Reach (A/N: No it's not dead yet), and wondered if he'd ever come back. I clutched the loaf of bread to my chest, and said, "No. It's mine, I bought it with my own money." I hunched down and tried to leave without making a scene.

"Not so fast!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me back and take my food. I hadn't come into contact with a human being in ages, and it triggered something in me. I turned and swung a punch so fast he had not time to react. The boy began to drop to his knees, clutching his cheek. I should've let him go, and saved myself the trouble, but I was mad. Really mad. Before I knew what I was doing, I kicked his chin while he was falling, sending him sprawling back into his friends. I glared daggers at them, a violent gleam in my eyes. With decidedly inhuman strength, I picked him up by his collar, and tossed him across the street. He slammed into a building, breaking the wall. Blood trickled out of the back of his head. Anger pulsing through my veins, without thinking, I ran through the streets. I was running so quickly. Too quickly. Unnaturally quickly. But I could hardly tell, I could hardly think!

When I reached the asylum, I wasn't even tired. It was strange indeed. I slumped against a wall, staring out at New Dublin. My flame-red hair fell in curls around my waist. I had never bothered to cut it. I suppose you could say it perfectly accentuated my eyes, which were a bright teal blue. I suppose you could say I looked stunningly beautiful in the light filtering through the window. I suppose you could say that it all made my pale skin amazing, and that I looked beautiful. But you would be stupidly wrong. Completely, stupidly, wrong. My hair might have been flame-red, but it was matted and sticking to my face. My eyes were closed at the time, so so much for the great eyes. The light was sickly and made me look even more pale. And my pale skin was covered with bruises and dirt. I'm not pretty.

"Let's face it, I'm not. But hey, I don't really care. I don't care, because I'm strong as h*ll and nobody's going to mess with me. I don't have to be pretty. I have to be strong… Felix. And that I sure am."

"Yes you are indeed. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Brian Davison."

HAPPY BUNGIE DAY AGAIN! I've had this thing kicking around partly written for AGES. But now, I'm finally putting it up in honor of everybody's favorite… BUNGIE DAY! Yes, as you can see, I loooooooooooove Bungie Day. It's a happy time of day, especially since Rooster Teeth's Red Vs. Blue put out a PSA with Halo Reach JUST FOR TODAY! So I'm following suite, Rooster Teeth (especially YOU, Caboose!) and finishing my story and putting it up. And it's great. I just finished watching the Blood Gulch Chronicles before dinner, so whoop-de-doo for me! I can't wait to start Reconstruction! Sorry, I don't think you want to hear about my personal RVB life. I think you want to review my story! ^.- PLEEEEEEEEEASE! -.^

P.S. If you haven't seen Red Vs. Blue yet, go visit it right now, because it is amazing. Albeit, full of swear-words!

P.P.S. I'll put up chapter 2 ASAP, but no promises as to when.

P.P.P.S. I'm going to go start chapter 2 now!

P.P.P.P.S. If you got my RVB reference, review and guess what it is… I know what it is!


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)I'm baaa-aaaaack! Didja' miss me? Yeah, just for clarification, I didn't go dang anywhere (except to my attic to listen to the Cranberries and Evanescence). I just forgot to update! YAY! Thank you so much to Evilness for my very first review on this story! And so early on, too! I'm usually on chapter 5 at least before I get a review! And sorry for anyone who had a hard time finding this - I changed it from Prophet of Mercy story to Miranda Keyes story. Wigged out because they're nothing alike? Thought so. Never fear, though, underdog will soon be hear….. o.O Sooo, any guesses as to what that RVB reference was? I love Doctor Who…. no, not in the fangirl sense. As in, the show. I'm on Season Two ^.^ Yay! Killer Santas, anyone? Alright, chapter 2! (End of A/N)**

Chapter 2: Woman's Intuition and Andswers

**DR. DAVISON POV**

She looked up at me with gigantic teal eyes. _She's grown a lot,_ I thought. "Who the heck are you?" she glared. "I am Dr. Brian Davison, just like I said. UNSC," I said, holding up a badge declaring me UNSC. "Uh-huh. So… why are you in my house?" I scoffed, looking around at her 'house.' Her father wouldn't have wanted her to live in an old insane asylum. "Missis, if you will come with me, I think I need to explain a few things to you."

"Umm… alright. But not because I trust you." she stood up.

We walked for no more than 10 minutes until we reached my base. I could tell she was the right girl, she was trying hard not to walk far more quickly than I, go leaping ahead of me. When we arrived, I flashed my badge to the secretary, and she let us pass. The girl, _our girl, _stayed a safe distance from both me and anyone else. Quite clearly she wasn't lying when she said she didn't trust us. I lead her into a dimly lit room, that in some ways resembled an interrogation chamber. I sat down in one chair, and she stood by the other.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone, certainly not creepy middle-aged doctors who come in taking me away."

"I see." _Yup. Definitely the one._ I decided it was time to spill the beans, even if she wouldn't believe me.

"Alright. Tell me, do you remember 6 years of your life - from when you were six years old, to when you were twelve?"

"….No. But how would you know that, and why would you care? … Are you stalking me?"

"Sorry, no. During that time, you went to a little planet called Reach. Heard of it?"

"Uh, yeah. My dad was deployed there."

"Alright. So let me explain everything. When you were six years old, your father told us of your potential, and notified us. We took you into the Spartan program. You were trained and genetically changed, on your way to becoming a skilled Spartan. But then something went wrong, something changed. You went rogue on us, Felix. I've been watching your progress over the years, we wondered if you would just forget about all of that, and become a normal person again. But I knew that would never happen. The war with the Covenant rages on, Felix, and we need all the Spartans we can get. You've been out of practice for a while, but if we just give you your armor, we can get you back on the battlefield. Are you up to the task?"

"Sure!" Felix smiled vaguely. I was shocked. Really. The person who doesn't trust me for a second hears a ridiculous story, and believes it completely.

"Wait… you… believe me?"

"….Should I have reason NOT to?" Felix raised an eyebrow skeptically, and I immediately regretted having said that.

"No, no not at all! No! NO! You should believe me. By all costs." The girl was still staring at me, and said, "Are you sure all that time in the lab hasn't gone to your head?" I shook my head vigorously, before speaking once more. "When you left, you were almost finished with the procedure, so come back, and we will finish it all. She stared at me for a little while.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only marginally," I lied.

"Alright, I take it it's horribly horribly painful, and I'll wish I was dead during the hight of it. No matter how much it hurts, though, it's gotta' be better than _this _hell-hole," Felix gestured lazily around at the entire city, though she obviously meant her home. "But one question - how do you know to call me Felix? My legal name is still Aria O'Malley…"

"Your name is Felix. End of subject. Spartans don't get last names. When you went off, our records changed your name to Aria O'Malley, because you were a bit of an unspoken topic. But you're Felix again."

"Now that's more like it!" Felix smiled and slung a bag over her shoulder. I was perplexed.

"How did you know to bring a bag?" I asked, standing up and stretching lazily. Felix smirked.

"Woman's intuition. Don't mess with it."

**Alright. I know it's a short chapter, please don't kill me. I usually make myself do over 1,000 words, but I realized the last line was too amazing (in my opinion) to do anything about it. So help me, Prophets. I'll try and update soon, because I love my Fe-Fe. New name for Felix. LOL. R&R, because it means longer chapters, faster updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I know, I know, it's been so long since I updated. Don't kill me! Por favor? OK, Chapter 3! Yay! Thank you again to Evilness, my amazingly amazing reviewer! Let's hear a round of applause! *clapping* So, all y'all out there, we dedicate this so Evilness! And to you silent readers, too… though not quite as much. ^.^**

Chapter 3: In Shining Armor

**FELIX POV**

"Here we are…. Reach," Dr. Davidson said. I looked out the transport ship in an uninterested manner. _Why had I trusted this wack-o again? Oh yeah. Because my life sucks. _I smirked slightly, and glanced out at Reach again. My new home. I ran my fingers through my flame-red hair, taking in the beauty of the planet before we headed in.

"Alright, you've got the rest of today to get settled in, tomorrow at 5:00 AM you start the genetic mutation part… this might be a little tricky as you've already undergone puberty," Dr. Davidson, trailed off, seeming to be thinking about science. I hated science. _Nerd…_ I thought. **(A/N: You and I both Davidson. Don't mind her!) **But, it being that I was now going to be a Spartan, I wouldn't have to think about Science. I could just do my job, and that was that. I hoped. What would my new life be like? I realized I had no idea. Would it be hard? Easy? Fun? Boring? Would I have friends? I suddenly noted how I sounded like a little girl on the first day of kindergarten.

"Felix! Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Dr. Davidson shouted, rousing me from my reverie. "Oh, yeah… no." Davidson sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We're here. Here are the keys to your room, the mess hall opens at 6 o'clock for dinner…" I wasn't listening. Again. I was looking at Reach, the planet I could now call home. **(A/N: I don't really know what Reach is supposed to look like, so I'm making it up…)** Tall towers and factories covered the landscape, but green plant life grew up the sides, and tall trees dotted the horizon. I could see fields with Spartans training off in the distance. I had never really seen one before, their giant suits of armor reminding me of medieval knights. I wondered if they would save princesses from dragons in their own ways, Earth being our damsel in distress. Once again, I was thinking like a little kid. I shook my head, and thanked Davidson quickly for the key to my room, setting off.

The next day, at 5:00 AM, I was outside the genetics building. It had taken me a while to figure out where that was, but I had. So kudos to me. Without bothering to knock, I pushed the door open and walked in. I was immediately surrounded by more and more scientists. "Uhh, does anyone know where I could find Dr. Davidson?" I asked, sounding and feeling really stupid. And tall. I towered over all of the scientists.

"Ah-hah! Felix! You're late!" Dr. Davidson entered. I raised an eyebrow skeptically and checked the time. "By 22 seconds. I know, so tardy," I said sarcastically. Davidson groaned, and said. "Just come on."

The room was a blinding antiseptic white. Various surgeons, doctors, nurses, &c. lines the walls of the room. One ran over and quickly gave me a shot, saying, "This won't hurt at all, love!" My knees buckled and I passed out.

_Damn anesthesia…_

I drifted in and out of a deep sleep throughout the entire operation. Whenever I almost woke up, it was very painful, and someone would always shout something, and give me another shot.

When I awoke I felt very different. I couldn't really describe it. I looked down, and the ground looked farther away. "What the….?" I asked. _I must still be drugged or something…_ I thought. A nurse - who looked very very short - led me over to a wall with those things they test how tall you are on (**for the life of me, I can NOT remember what they're called! :( ^.-)**. She wrote something down, and I peered at it. 7'1"? "That can't be right. That can't be _possible._" I claimed, confused. The nurse shrugged. "You're a Spartan, ma'am. You're a lot taller, and a lot stronger." She then showed me a weight that looked ridiculously heavy. "Pick it up," she ordered. I raised an eyebrow, and tried, with both hands. It was so light! I held it with one hand. "What's this made of?" I asked. "Metal," she said simply. This was getting weirder and weirder.

The next week or so passed in a blur. I had to get used to being so much taller than everyone else. Occasionally, though, I saw Spartans, and they were my height. It didn't help much. When I was younger, I had always been a bit sensitive of my height. But I was Felix now. I didn't get sensitive about things. Least of all being a kick-*ss Spartan who protected humanity. I smirked to myself as I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was about ready to get my suit of armor. Then I'd be a Knight in Shining Armor. ...of course, after I underwent my training with weaponry and all. That would prove to be a lot harder than I expected.

**I know, I know. Super-short chapter for such a long wait, but its something. Right? RIGHT? :) Meh, whatever happens, happens, no? I'm planning on updating more often, and I hope I can keep that promise for this story as well as my Naruto story. But I'm proud. I delete all of the random stories I never updated, and this one was the only one saved aside from my main story, which I update the most (which is what? Like… once every 3 weeks?) :D**


End file.
